


The Morning After

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers





	The Morning After

“Mmm, I ever tell you how much I love seeing you walk around in my shirt?” Bucky asked groggily, running a hand through his matted bedhead. You smirked and filled his mug with steaming coffee, turning around and giving it to him. He groaned and closed his already lust hazed eyes. “Make that nothing but my shirt and panties.”

“Waffels?” You asked, pecking a kiss to his cheek and bending down to look in the cabinets for a bowl.

You knew it was coming, but you still squealed in surprise when Bucky’s palm slapped your ass. He rubbed the sting away and pushed his half hard clothed cock against your back.

“Again, Buck? We had three rounds last night with barely five hours of sleep…” You pointed out with a devilish smile on your face as you ground your ass into his crotch.

His fingertips clutched your hips, drawing you as close as he could get you. You winced slightly, but reveled in the remembrance of the bruises from the night before.

“Wanna bend you over this countertop right now and fuck you until you scream my name. Wake up Pietro and let him know you’re mine.” Bucky growled into the crook of your neck as one of his hands slid up your stomach and through the open shirt to take hold of your breast.

“C’mon, Bucky. You know he just flirts with me to mess with you. Besides, I know you love the angry sex we have when he goes too far.” You turned to face him and kissed the claw mark on his collarbone.

Bucky slid his hands down to the backs of your thighs and lifted you up onto the island, stepping between your legs and hoisting one on his hip so he could snake his hand underneath the thin material of your panties. He rubbed fast circles against your clit until you were gripping his shoulders and rocking your hips into his hand.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a half dressed and sleepy eyed Pietro lean against the doorframe with a sinister grin on his face. You bit your lip, relishing in each and every hickey, scratch, and teeth mark that scattered over his body.

“You guys up for round four?” Pietro asked, his thick accent drenching your panties.

Bucky pressed his fingers harder against your clit and nodded for Pietro to come closer. “What do you say, doll? Or did we tire you out?”

Pietro hopped up on the countertop beside you and nipped at your neck with his teeth, trailing his feather soft fingertips on the inside of your thigh. You tilted your head to the side to grant him better access and tangled your fingers in his hair.

Your eyes were clouded by lust, but you could still see the way Bucky looked at you. As if he were ready to devour you.

“C’mon, doll.” Pietro whispered, mocking Bucky. “I have been dying to taste you.” You felt him grin against your skin when Bucky glared at him. “That is, if your boyfriend allows me to.”

You took your bottom lip between your teeth and looked up at Bucky. His face softened and he smiled at you. “You want it, don’t you, Y/N?” You whimpered and nodded. Bucky pressed a kiss to your temple and stilled his motions. “Alright, baby. He can do what he wants. Just don’t forget who you belong to.” He whispered the last part before hoisting himself up on the counter and sitting behind you.

Pietro nodded at him, silently thanking him. Pietro could be an asshole, but he was always polite.

He jumped down and stood between your legs, resting his hands on your hips and nuzzling his nose along your jawline. One of his hands traced patterns on your bare thigh while the other pulled you gently by the neck until your lips met.

The kiss was slow, but nevertheless passionate. Mouths meshing against each other softly and tenderly. When Pietro kissed you, he always poured his heart out into it. He let you know what you meant to him, how much he appreciated you.

“May I?” He asked, tugging at the hem of the oversized shirt. When you raised your arms up he peeled the fabric off of your body, leaving you in nothing but your panties. The excitement of being so exposed outside of your bedroom made a shiver run down your spine. The anticipation of getting caught thrilled you to no end.

Bucky dragged his lips along your shoulder blade and wrapped his arms around you from behind, rolling your nipples between his fingers. Pietro lowered himself to his knees and pulled your panties down, securing them in the elastic band of his pajama pants and winking as he did so.

“So beautiful.” He praised as he opened your legs. “So wet.” He added with a smirk.

“Pietro, please,” You whimpered, leaning back against Bucky’s chest arching your chest into his touch.

Pietro chuckled and wrapped his arms around your legs. “Alright, love. No need to beg.”

You thought he would have just dove right in, thrusting his tongue into you hard and fast. But he didn’t. He wanted to take his time with you. Taste every inch and feel you writhe under his doing.

Pietro placed an open mouthed kiss to your folds, smearing your wetness on his lips. His tongue flattened against your cunt and pressed hard, licking up slowly. Bucky watched intently. Torn between watching your pleasure stricken face and the man eating out his girlfriend.

“Fuck…” You groaned as Pietro parted your labia and flicked your clit with the tip of his tongue. He smiled against you and sucked the bundle of nerves into his mouth.

Your head was reeling at the perfect mixture of Bucky’s roughness as he tugged your nipples and groped your breasts, and Pietro’s warm, soft tongue licking your pussy.

As much as Pietro wanted to keep a slow pace, he grew hungrier for you. He teased your slit with two fingers before pushing them in and pulling them right back out. Your walls tightened around his digits as they quickened, nearly pounding into you. Pietro pressed his tongue to your clit and shook his head back and forth — up and down as he curled his fingers and tapped your sweet spot repeatedly. He was beckoning your orgasm, drawing it closer and closer.

“That’s it, Y/N. Give it to him, baby.” Bucky cooed, biting the shell of your ear.

You pulled Pietro by his hair, making sure that his mouth didn’t leave your heat. Not that he’d dream of it when you were so close to the brink. His long digits fought through your clenching walls and he sucked your clit harshly, sending you right into a violent orgasm. Your body quaked in Bucky’s arms and you cried out for the two men, not giving a damn about who would hear you. Pietro drank down all that you gave him and lapped up every last drop enthusiastically.

Bucky held you tight and shushed you, calming you as you came down from your post orgasm high. Pietro stood to his feet and licked his lips before pulling you back in for a searing kiss. You moaned at the taste of yourself stained on his mouth.

“Goddammit, guys.”

The three of you turned your heads to see a tired eyed Clint standing in the doorway. 

“People eat there.” He groaned, motioning towards the counter that you and Bucky were still sitting on. “Just make sure you clean up after yourselves before Tony finds out.” Before Clint walked out he chuckled and shook his head. “Lucky sons of bitches.”


End file.
